


Something New

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 - 2 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Beta You, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Frottage, Multiple Orgasms, Nymphomania, Sex Addiction, Smut, Somnophilia, Thighs, beta reader, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for SPN Kink Bingo (2nd)Square Filled: Alpha/Beta





	Something New

One of the worst things about being a nymphomaniac was that more often than not, people couldn’t keep up with your insatiable urges, or they weren’t enough. Enter Sam Winchester. _Best cock ever._ 10 inches long, as wide as a soda can, Sam is somehow able to satisfy all of your urges. He can go for hours without stopping. Sam’s the perfect man, and despite you not being an omega, rather a beta, he’s the perfect alpha. His ruts will forever be your favourite time. Days of nothing but his knot. Right from the start, you’d been honest about your issue, and that if Sam couldn’t handle it, he wouldn’t be suitable. That night, Sam showed you just how capable he was.

You sighed as you rolled over to Sam, watching him sleep slightly. You’d had the most amazing date today, something that didn’t happen so frequently anymore with the sudden, rapid increase in the number of hunts. You have no idea where it came from, but all of a sudden, there seems to be cases daily, meaning that your time alone with Sam is limited at best. Sam’s snoring pulls you from your dream as the tingling between your legs is becoming more of an urge. You bit your lip, debating whether or not to wake Sam up, when he made the decision for you.   
“Do what you need to do” He mumbled, not opening his eyes.   
“Thank you” You whispered, before moving to climb onto his lap, bunching up your nightgown. Your eyes were drawn to Sam’s thighs again. They were as muscular as hell, rock solid. Biting your lip, you rolled your hip against the firm muscle. Unsure of what you were expecting, you were taken aback almost by the amount of pleasure that it caused. Sam rubbed his eyes slightly, though couldn’t stay awake for log before he was falling back to sleep. You smirked and kissed his forehead before you began to gyrate your hips, gasping and moaning at the immense amount of pleasure that was caused by this simple action. The fine layer of hair on Sam’s thigh was adding the perfect amount of friction, only dragging you closer to the inevitable edge.  
“Fuck” You murmured, shifting from moving your hips forwards and backwards, to moving side to side, seeing how differently it would feel.   
“ _Fuck”_ You moaned, feeling the edge getting closer and closer.  


You came with a moan, biting your first to stifle the shout that was so close to waking Dean and Sam.   
“Enjoy that?” Sam asked, still not opening his eyes. You bit your lip and nodded slightly.  
“Fuck yeah” You whispered. Sam chuckled slightly, taking your hips in his hands. You bit your lip as he began moving your hips in a circular motion, rubbing your clit against his thigh, over and over.   
“Fuck” You whimpered. Sam smirked and applied slightly more pressure.   
“Look at you, dripping all over my thigh” Sam murmured. You flushed and looked down, realising that his thigh was almost soaked.   
“Fuck” You groaned, head falling back as your hips became erratic, seeking a second orgasm. Sam chuckled slightly and held your hips down as he began to move his thigh, bringing your orgasm closer.   
“God damn” You moaned as you came, collapsing forward. Sam chuckled slightly.   
“That’s new?” He asked.  
“Didn’t wanna disturb sleeping beauty” You chuckled. Sam rolled his eyes and kissed your forehead.   
“C’mon, let’s get some sleep so that you can have some more fun tomorrow” Sam winked. You smiled and nodded, curling close to him as you both fell back to sleep, Sam’s arm wrapped around your waist.


End file.
